The present invention generally relates to systems for analyzing data, and in particular, to systems for analyzing data where data sets are transformed into visual representations using an arrangement of cells.
The task of data analysis often involves complex data sets that are not easily comprehensible. Spreadsheets have proven to be highly successful tools for interacting with data. Typical spreadsheets can apply algebraic operations, manipulate rows or columns, and explore xe2x80x9cwhat-ifxe2x80x9d scenarios, but they are limited in the complexity of information that can be manipulated. Furthermore, typical spreadsheets are limited in their graphical representations of the data. Complex data sets involve multiple data dimensions or variables that are beyond the limitations of typical spreadsheets.
Visualization techniques exist for representing various forms of complex data sets. Visualization techniques allow complex data sets to be transformed into graphical representations so that users can explore these complex data sets more easily. However, current visualization techniques are also limited. During analysis of complex data sets, it is often desirable to combine, select, or manipulate several different data sets at the same time, such as exploring different views of the data interactively, applying operations like rotation or data filtering to a view or group of views, and comparing two or more related data sets. Current visualization techniques do not support these capabilities. Accordingly, improvements in systems for analyzing complex data sets are desirable.
In one aspect of the present invention, one example embodiment involves a system for analyzing data organized into data sets and for transforming the data sets into a visual representation of the data sets. The system includes a memory, a first processor, and an output device. The memory is configured with a data structure for maintaining an arrangement of cells in a grid of rows and columns and for storing the data sets. The first processor is configured to map attributes of the data sets into visual representations of the data sets. The output device displays the visual representations of the data sets in the cells. A user can extract meaning from the data by visually comprehending the relationships between the data sets.
In another aspect, the system may also include a selection module for selecting a data set, or data sets, and an operator module for selecting an algorithmic operator for manipulating the selected data set, or data sets. The system applies the selected algorithmic operator to modify the selected data set, or data sets, or generate at least one new data set.
In another aspect, the system may also include a dependency module by which the system determines dependencies between the selected data sets.
In another aspect, a method of analyzing data organized into data sets and for transforming the data sets into a visual representation of the data sets is described. The method includes maintaining an arrangement of cells in a grid of rows and columns and for storing the data sets; mapping attributes of the data sets into visual representations of the data sets; and displaying the visual representations of the data sets in the cells.
In another aspect, a computer-readable medium encoded with data representing a computer program, that can cause a computer, having memory and an output device, to analyze data organized into data sets and for transforming the data sets into a visual representation of the data sets, is described. The computer program comprising a method for maintaining an arrangement of cells in a grid of rows and columns and for storing the data sets, mapping attributes of the data sets into visual representations of the data sets, and displaying the visual representations of the data sets in the cells.